Fated Meeting
by asagi5
Summary: If the paradox of choice is revealed...if voluntary simplicity is no longer available...when other options are finally given what would you choose? Some meetings are destine to happen...no matter how many people they may hurt.
1. Chapter 1

**N.B: This story was originally suppose to be 3 chapters but well the story began to write itself and then demanded a fourth chapter. I am but a humble servant.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor Katekyo Hitman Reborn. No money is being made from this little babble of fantasy.**

 **N.B#2: This chapter has been revised.**

* * *

 **Fated Meetings**

1

He tried not to stare but the urge was almost overwhelming. There were two guards behind the heavily styled, naive female sat to the front of the room. He focuses on the one to the left. Brown hair messy. Trigger alertness. Intensively guarded eyes. Too thin yes but good muscle definition. Body movements too precise. Responses almost completely trained rather than polishing up of natural talent. Obvious lack of sleep. Slight tremble of the right hand. So wound up...a breakdown was near. It was obvious. PTSD not to be ruled out. He was reminded of his younger self.

No Guardians in sight.

That threw him for a loop.

The herbivores within the room continued on with their meaningless prattle about peace & love & other such time wasting endeavours as if mankind with it's endless need to dominate each other would ever be truly interested in such a thing. As if Man was not an animal himself with an established hierarchical structure. As if he was not the most selfish of earth's creatures, constantly reining in the mindless animalistic craving to destroy. Only weak herbivores, unable to accept reality, would deny that Mankind danced to the tune of the strong. His Focus was a carnivore though. A true wolf among these sheep. The fake harsh light caught a faint sheen of boredom in his intense prussian blue eyes. One of the female leaders in the room, a close confidant to the female herbivore, sigh silently. She didn't fully believe in the nonsense her herbivore friend was spewing either. Or at least doesn't subscribe to her particular version of peace which seemed to include rainbow & ponies uniting whilst everyone sang kumbaya.

His boss, aptly dubbed 'little animal' by himself, constantly fantasied a version of peace that was truthfully only minimally better. Still, naive was Tsunayoshi Sawada but at least he understood that human greed & hunger for power existed & factored it in his version.

Kyoya Hibari scanned the room again with a faint feeling of disbelief as he re-called the information given to him & his partner, whome he had dubbed 'the fake smiling Omnivore' yesterday. To the left side of 'Vice Foreign Minister Darlian' sat Lady Une, head of the Preventors, an organisation created to ensure peace...by any means necessary. The Organisation was fashioned in the wake of the rather unnecessary war between the colonies & Earth and whilst Lady Une's speech included plot points such as abandoning weapons & such, her organisation was mostly military in nature. A fact that was constantly highlighted by some of her organisation's 'apprehending tactics'. Her entire speech was irony itself. Her minor body language contradicted her words too. Yet, whilst she doesn't buy into the sparkly version of peace the female herbivore is preaching, she can't exactly be seen to be disagreeing with her in such a public setting. His Focus stood behind the Vice Foreign Minister clothed in a preventor uniform and with no idea of his actual worth to the underground world. Mafia, Yakuza, Triad they all hungered for the same thing. The preventer was a Sky. Latent. On the cusp of Active.

Kyoya has a Sky. That doesn't stop him from admiring such a strong & powerful Sky from afar. It doesn't stop the effect of those flames calling out to his. It doesn't stop the temptation to answer. The Sky is latent but powerful and his flames are crying for guardians. Those flames tell a story of broken trusts, hardships & pain. Of a man not afraid to fight and die for a worthy cause. Kyoya wets his lips & tries to pretend the longing slowly coiling in his gut is indigestion; he can't take his eyes off him. The fake smiling Omnivore suddenly stepped on his foot under the desk.

"Stop it" the Omnivore harshly whispered in the corner of his mouth. He appeared calm but his left hand was fisted under the table and there was a light sheen on his brow. The unaware Sky's latent flames had affected him as well and his smile was even more plastic than usual. Kyoya ignored him.

Kyoya's Focus had noticed the staring by now & a sharp glare replaced the sheen of boredom in his eyes. His partner, a long braided brown haired male looked amused. His partner is a Sun flame. Latent. Well trained. Subtle responses suggest a childhood of hunger and survival: a street child. Incredibly hyper & annoying. Attention seeker. A lover of chaos like the former fake baby.

Kyoya's return to staring at the preventer carnivore was met with mix results. His Focus has taken to ignoring him whilst his Sun latent partner looked too interested in the whole thing. Kyoya felt slightly concerned at the growing glee in the latent Sun's eyes that suggested he fully intended to torture his Focus about Kyoya's staring behind closed doors. Kyoya dismissed that slight concern, it was the other carnivore's fault anyway. There was no good reason to make yourself that interesting.

Kyoya stared until the end of the meeting. His Focus is irritated and the naive female herbivore at the front had noticed. Her smiles become more fixed and her voice is filled with honey vinegar whenever she deigns to speak to him. He ignored her. She was not interesting. His partner, the fake smiling Omnivore, Takeshi Yamamoto, expertly fielded all questions & attempts at conversation.

 _The -17 degree AC room has become too hot._

Flames rising and raging inside him, Kyoya, had he been in his right mind, would have been seriously alarmed. Instead he watched his Focus with lidded eyes, the heat overwhelming his senses and zeroing in on the powerful preventer who was clearly showing signs of becoming affected by the heat in the room. His Focus lost his footing temporarily & his now concerned partner caught his arm. His Focus suddenly glared at him, turning his full attention on him.

 _For Kyoya the room spins and his flames eagerly pull completely out of his control…_

Yamamoto dug his nails deep into a vein on Kyoya's arm & used the wound to inconspicuously dump Rain flames in him. With his fogged mind finally cleared, Kyoya's brilliant mind quickly figured out what nearly happened. The Vongola Cloud Guardian tasted bile at the back of his throat.

Their unique abilities were referred to as Dying Will Flames, a special concentrated form of aura born deep within one's soul and ignited only under near death situations when that person had demonstrated almost inhuman levels of pure inner strength and Will. The phenomenon is rare enough that only 5% of the Earth's population had activated this power. Of that 5% the majority were a part of the crime underworld. Whilst there are six others of these 'flames' named after elements of the sky: Cloud, Mist, Sun, Rain, Storm and Lightening, a Sky is truly special in the crime underworld. Not only are Skies the most powerful and rarest of flames being that their power is a combination of all flames, but a Sky's spiritual power is also the only one that can be passed to future generations. With it's key ability being Harmony, it maintains balance and peace between the other flames giving them a true home and family. Kyoya finds the little animal he is spiritually bonded to as an Element unnecessarily nice. He's slow during fights, has low self esteem and is always pushing his nose where it doesn't concern him. Yet, the little animal is also determined, strong in his kindness, in his dying will flames, pushing himself to do the impossible when strength was really needed.

For his Guardians…For his Family he would do anything.

Kyoya had a Sky. A strong, brave, kind one. He had never been dissatisfied. Scornful yes. Irritated yes. Never dissatisfied.

Kyouya...had nearly harmonized with another Sky he hadn't even been introduced to.

He had nearly broken his bond of 5 years with his little fierce animal who had saved his life more than once for a random Sky he met at a meeting. The thought shocked him and he fled the room the moment the meeting ended, prussian blue eyes burning a hole in his back. The walk back with Yamamoto was filled with a weighted quiet. Kyoya was surprise to see the little animal waiting in the doorway when they arrived.

"Welcome back" he says smiling up at them.

His Sky, his Boss, his entire world. Shame almost chokes him.

Uncomfortable quiet greeted Tsunayoshi Sawada, 10th generation boss of Vongola, highest ranked Mafia family in the world. Tsunayoshi frowned.

"Did...something happen?" he asked.

 _Yamamoto flinches & Kyoya, ears red, remains quiet._

Yamamoto placed a hand on the back of his head & gave a disarming though awkward laugh.

"Maa maa everything is fine Tsuna. The meeting ran a few hours longer than expected so we're a little tired. We'll just head upstairs to take a nap. I'll have our report on your desk by tomorrow morning okay?"

"Yeah sure Takeshi" Tsunayoshi answered, a strange note in his voice as he stared at Kyoya.

"Kyoya will join you in a bit".

Yamamoto opened his mouth to protest before registering the blank look on Tsunayoshi's face. A shiver went up his spine. Looking a bit worried between the two, Yamamoto went inside. Tsunayoshi stared at his Cloud Guardian.

"Who was it?" he asked calmly. Kyoya's eyes widened.

The silence was terrifyingly loud.

"A name Kyoya".

"He's a latent".

"That's not what I asked you my Cloud. A name."

Kyouya slowly closed his eyes at the cold hard uncompromising tone in his boss's voice.

"Heero Yuy".

"Age."

"25."

"Location."

Kyoya met his Boss eyes in complete surprise. Utterly alarmed.

Another short stretch of silence occurred. Tsunayoshi face was so cold it looked carved out of ice. His eyes, normally a soft warm brown, now glowed cold gold, the flames of Sky.

"Kyoya. The next time you strain our bond like that I will tear apart the body of the one who has caught your fancy so & scatter their pieces across the colonies. Do you understand me?" he whispered. The sheer menace coming from his Sky was so strong that it made Kyoya physically ill. He had never seen him so furious. Not even when Kyoya sometimes disappeared for months without explanation.

"Yes my Sky" he whispered back.

And Kyoya hated himself in that moment, for even whilst the words left his mouth and his stomach churned with shame, a strong coil of longing for the lonely Sky with the background of a warrior curled within his flames.

"Go inside."

Kyoya bowed to the boss of his family & went inside, trying not to show just how rattled he actually was. Tsunayoshi Sawada watched his lying Cloud go, their bond still pulsing painfully from the near desertion.

"Mukuro..." Tsunayoshi whispered to the air. A slight twirl of indigo danced upon the wind around the mafia boss. He closed his eyes, heart aching.

"Heero Yuy...I want him dead."

And soft voice whispered on the wind to him.

"As you wish my Sky".


	2. Chapter 2

**Fated Meetings**

 **2**

Someone was trying to kill him.

It was hardly unusual in his line of work and for the first 3 days he just sighed, reported the various incidences and moved on. By the 4th day he was mildly irritated. By the 7th day he was annoyed. By the 14th day, when the latest murder attempt costed him the 1st lead on the Millefiore case he's had in months, he was ready to go hunting himself and put a bullet in the head of his murderous, idiotic stalker.

Heero Yuy glared down at his newly deceased lead whose cause of death was some unknown contact poison. The unwilling informant had managed to dive across the room to grab the gun in the side pocket of Heero's yellow duffle bag, knocked to the corner of the apartment from early on in the fight.

The man had started foaming at the mouth within seconds.

Heero wanted to ring his supposed assassin's neck. Even his parther, Duo Maxwell, was officially pissed off at losing this lead. To make it worse, Heero was absolutely sure that the asshole was watching the entire thing.

And he was right.

Mukuro, filled with utter mirth at the chaos he had unintentionally caused, watched the furious Sky from his vantage point. He knew he was having too much fun with this mission but for some reason Mukuro felt a certain amount of glee in annoying the Preventer agent. Heero Yuy, former pilot of Wing Gundam also commonly referred to as the Perfect Solider, had already caused Mukuro enough trouble with his overly pure Sky flames. The mist dared not use his flames directly anymore around Yuy less he end up pining after the Sky like Hibari had. Or rather Hibari still was pining if the dark circles around the other's eyes was any indication. Unlike the rest of his Famiglia, Mukuro had experienced the constant snapping of Sky bonds during the years he was experimented on by the Estraneo Familglia and since Yuy has some of the strongest Sky flames Mukuro has felt in years he actually sympathized with Hibari.

A little.

Maybe.

Mukuro's first (and last) attempt to use an illusion on Yuy had resulted in his flames abandoning the mission on first contact and instead attempting to harmonize with the target's still latent flames. It had taken a frantic yank by Chrome through their bond to snap him out of it. Mukuro, staggering from the backlash pain of breaking off a Sky bond and aborting in the midst of a strong harmonization with another Sky, had used what little strength he had left and fled to his hotel room where he fell unconscious. Waking up to Tsunayoshi's cold, tired and sad eyes hadn't been fun. Whilst they had re-bonded, Mukuro could tell it wasn't the same. His reluctant flames kept insisting Yuy's sky flames was perfect and insisted on reaching for his flames whenever they were within close proximity to each other. It was creepy.

Tsunayoshi had merely wanted this competing Sky for his elements dead. Now he wanted him annihilated.

Mukuro kept his amusement to himself since one isn't supposed to laugh at one's Sky's possessiveness and jealousy to their face. There was nothing about Heero Yuy that suggested he was good Sky material aside from the truly astounding purity of his locked flames yet Tsunayoshi was blowing steam like Yuy was intentionally stealing his elements. It was hardly the former Gundam pilot's fault that he had been on the front lines of two wars and had faced enough situations in his life to develop his dying will flames to almost activation point despite not having the family bloodline for it. Mukuro wondered if he brought Tsunayoshi and Yuy to a mud pit if his Boss would be willing to have his little bitch festa ala mud fight? A slightly mean smile crossed the Mist's face.

And if deep deep down in his mind where not even Chrome could reach he was just a little smug that Yuy was knocked into a week's coma when he had barely felt anything from the broken harmonization with Hibari, well he's entitled to his personal secret victories.

As it was Mukuro was hereby forbidden from direct confrontation and the usage of flames in this mission. He was restricted to the classics which would have been just fine however, the Mist Guardian soon found that Yuy was acquainted with every trick in the book. He had a sixth sense when it came to poisoned food and drink, he was immune to most poisons anyway and the most potent one Mukuro had administered had only managed to give the brunette a rash. He always knew when someone was watching him (something Mukuro had gleefully switched from a strength into a weakness by constantly provoking it hence ensuring that his prey was delightfully always on edge day or night). Mukuro had tried installing cameras in the Preventer's apartment but those never survived more than fifteen minutes of contact with Yuy upon his return home. The one time he had tried hacking Yuy's computer he had been interrupted in the middle of it to find that Yuy had turn the attack onto him and he had had to disconnect from the internet immediately and hightail it out of there. Good thing too since a minute later his door was kicked in…

So yes, Mukuro was having issues. And since Yuy wouldn't just die already, Mukuro had settled for amusing himself with evenings of random sniping at him and the occasional bomb. Yuy will just have to deal with it.

Like now.

Heero threw himself away from the vehicle he came in just as it exploded. His ears rang and glass and pieces of metals rained down on him. He got up and stared at the rubble, a headache already starting where he had hit his head before suddenly feeling that itchy feeling of being watched. He turned sharply in the direction, scanning the shocked crowd of faces before unexpectedly locking eyes with a pair of heterochromia iridium eyes. For a moment the sounds of city life, useless arguments, crying, cars honking all of it stopped to be replaced by utter silence and the sounds of his own heart beat. Shock replaced the mirth in those multicoloured eyes before they dilated, a glazed look appearing in them and then his strange stalker was heading towards him almost as if he wasn't in control of his body but was instead being pulled.

This time when Mukuro managed to snap the harmonization process Heero didn't wake for a whole month and it nearly drove both of them into insanity.

Tsunayoshi picked up the phone and made a call.

* * *

Vice Foreign Minister Dorlien's party looked to be a success though for those in the know the mere existence of said party only managed to produce sighs. With impassioned speeches, shining eyes and backroom manipulations, the young Minister had finally managed to get her no weapons wish to pass through into law. To celebrate 'A Triumpt For Humanity' a party was thrown where the who's who of the world were to rub elbows and pretend to be friends. Heero looked around the room at all the wolves smiling with too many teeth and sighed. Needless to say, Relena Dorlien's 'Allies' had their own agenda and this new 'Peace' was nothing more than a smoke screen. They had already dispatched six assassins and 2 spies.

The hairs on his arm raised suddenly at the feeling of being watched and how close it seemed to be. That had been happening a lot since he awoke from his coma except, though he couldn't spot him, this time he knew who was watching him. There had been more murder attempts after all though surprisingly none of which Heero couldn't easily escape. Nothing truly serious. It was almost as if the assassin was now only doing this for amusement. That last thought irked him. Mukuro Rokudo was deliberately prodding his paranoia.

Mukuro Rokudo

\- Age: 20.

\- Height: 177.5cm.

\- Weight: 62kg.

\- Company: Vongola Enterprises.

\- Position: Market Researcher.

Vongola Enterprises, the largest providers of rare metals in the world. One of the few companies whose leadership was still passed down via bloodline. Believed to have Mafia ties though proof inconclusive. The same company as Kyoya Hibari. Heero hadn't forgotten what had occurred during the conference for Relena's weapons proposal nor what had occurred several month ago between him and Rokudo. He didn't believe in coincidences. It was not arrogant nor farfetched of him to assume that the company leader, Tsunayoshi Sawada, had some issue with him. Enough of an issue to send in his 'Market Researcher' which might as well be code for spy with a dash of assassin on the side. Heero was almost positive that whatever he had felt during those two encounters was the sole reason Sawada wanted him dead. It helped that everyone (including surprisingly Wolfe) believed him. Though maybe it was as Duo said:

"You don't make things up Hee-chan. You don't have an imagination."

Either way they were onboard and were looking into the company with him.

Heero's skin started to itch again as he felt watched from behind and he turned sharply...coming face to face with Mukuro.

Something in him broke and blistering welcoming heat, foreign yet so very familiar surged.

* * *

Mukuro had been given strict instructions after he being healed and re-harmonized to stay out of sight of Heero Yuy. Do the kill via distance. Tsunayoshi hadn't wanted to send him back at all but somehow Mukuro had convinced everyone that he'll just stay out of sight. He was best suited to infiltration of all of Tsunayoshi's guardians. The young Vongola Boss frowned, a feeling of foreboding bothering him yet nevertheless allowed his mist to do as he pleased. The mist had nodded, taken his pills and taken himself off to finish his mission. He tasted bile in his mouth as he left the Vongola mansion. He had no intention of coming back.

He is no longer Vongola's. No longer Tsuna's.

His eyes has a sheen but there are no tears. Someone is waiting outside by the gate.

"Herbivore."

"Skylark."

The two stared at each other. Cloud & Mist. Sky bound and earth bound clouds. Their fights were legendary among the guardians. It was a pity no one had known them well enough to recognise when their fights had started to have edges of frustration underneath. Their fellow elements annoyed them. Their sky no longer suited them...if it ever had. After all neither cloud nor mist had been given much of a choice at the time. Mukuro wonders if Tsuna sensed their frustration and it was fueling his own insecurities. The Mist moved passed the Cloud and continued down the path.

Whilst Mukuro will forever keep his thoughts to himself, he's very sure Hibari Kyoya isn't Vongola's either. He hasn't been in a long long time.

When Mukuro entered the building for Vice Foreign Minister Dorlien's party, he had full intentions on finding a corner and prodding Yuy's paranoia until he turned red (Mukuro had practically cackled like a Macbeth witch the first time it happened). That was his intention until he entered the room only to nearly take a step back.

Sky flames coated the room. A latent Sky's flames. Very very close to activation. Mukuro, eyes lidded and glazed, slipped through the crowd heading towards the source. Then Heero Yuy turned around to face him...and turned active.

Mukuro's flames screamed. His bond with Tsunayoshi dissolved within seconds as another stronger Sky bond slammed into him, this one far more potent, more fulfilling. Mukuro can sincerely say that Heero is among the few Skies who's bonds tend to be instant. Power sang in his ears. Flame drunk, he reached out to grab onto the arm of his new Sky. Eyes wide, pupils blown open and feeling like he was literally on fire though for some reason he wasn't burning anything, Heero instinctively shifted that arm away from Mukuro's grasp...

...A bullet tore through Mukuro's back, through his heart and continued on to pierce into Heero's left lung...instead of the clear shot through his heart it would have been if he hadn't shifted.

And in the immediate aftermath of screaming and panic and terror, a man wearing a fedora quietly slipped out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fated Meetings**

 **3**

Well. That Mukuro just happened to be in the way and in the process of betraying his Sky to the one Dame-Tsuna had wanted him to remove was not his problem. This entire event was all sorts of ridiculous and he had better things to do but the perfect excuse to take out Mukuro Rokudo had finally presented itself. One did not spit on Fate's gifts. He never liked the Mist and certainly never trusted him. Tsunayoshi will probably cry a river and feel guilty.

Oh well.

The bullet pierced the traitor Mist guardian as Reborn walked out of the room mentally going through his wardrobe and debating on which suit to wear to the funeral. He didn't remain to see if the bullet hit his target. Of Course it did.

That Heero Yuy survived whilst the Vongola Mist Guardian died infuriated Tsunayoshi whilst both offending and amusing Reborn. The Preventer brat was certainly entertaining what with all the chaos he was causing just by existing but really now. How dare he not die when Reborn shot him.

* * *

Heero Yuy awoke to a roof painted in a calm blue, a memory of being shot, and complete confusion at the distinct lack of pain. A movement to his right caught his attention and he turned to look at the person sitting in the chair next to him. The blond smiled at his fellow ex-gundam pilot.

"Hello Heero." said one Quatre R. Winner as he gave that soft, polite smile whose edges hinted at hidden darkness and insanity. The one he only flashed before delving into massacring his enemies or indulging in some dark humour at another's expense. Heero felt a sharp stab of irritation.

What followed was an entire explanation on Dying Will Flames, their uses and cons, and how they related to him. Quatre (with that phony smile plastered on like a bad Joker tattoo) couldn't even bother to feign empathy and pretend _not_ to enjoy Heero's fury and humiliation at his achingly stupid new position. Apparently Heero Yuy was a **_Sky_**. That meant his strange, flame like ability would draw others with similar powers to him so they may receive inner balance. With utter _glee_ Heero's 'friend' informed him that according to the flames underworld he must now be treated like he was made of glass. He needed Elements (there was a mafia family that called them Guardians for some absurd reason) to hold his hand, cheer him on and protect him from the evils of the world. With them in his life he would finally be able to stand straight and rise from below average to great. He would in turn bring spiritual harmony to their creepy, spirit leeching, poor unbalanced souls. He was the centre of the universe for them. He was rare and precious. More crazy people with with these ridiculously named flames would now be stalking him.

And apparently his flames were _orange_. He _hated_ orange.

Heero's complete disbelief kept rising the more Quatre spoke about this utter bullshit. Magical flames that gave you superpowers? What was this Dragon Ball Z? Heero internally rolled his eyes and made the decision to stock up on bullets and update his guns. Any 'Element' caught stalking him will be given the 'Harmony' of a bullet through the heart. They'll get the soul searching peace they're looking for. Mukuro Rokudo had already brought him too much trouble as it is.

Quatre was now his mist. Heero could have done without that. Rokudo had apparently been in the process of harmonizing with him and the sudden cut off due to Rokudo's death after Heero had just awaken his sky flames had started throwing him into discord. Though Heero had a strong suspicion about Rokudo's 'death'. A flame aware and active Quatre had stepped in, bonding himself to the newly awaken Sky to prevent him from going insane. Just helping out a fellow ex-gundam pilot. No ulterior motive at all…

Heero have been grateful except Quatre seemed utterly tickled that he now was expected to hang around Heero all the time looking menacing so as to spook enemies away, and that he was suppose to cheer for Heero whenever he was fighting with lines like "You can do it Heero! I believe in you!"

Heero's sudden spike in blood thirstiness didn't even seem to phase the mist. Truthfully Quatre was more amused than anything. He couldn't wait for some misguided soul to try to 'protect' Heero and attempt to follow him everywhere. With his usual kindness, Quatre offered not to inform Relena of his new Sky's now underworld royal status...Heero was grateful. Then with the two-facedness he was known for, the bastard then declared with calm viciousness that he had informed everyone else. Especially Duo. About. EVERYTHING. Heero swore to be down a mist by the end of the day.

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada forade any of his Guardians from going anywhere near the abomination that was the Wing Gundam Sky even though even Lambo seemed hungry for revenge. The Tenth Boss of Vongola sat in his office still dressed in the black of funeral wear and quietly contemplated everything. His heart hurt too much to even cry. When he had asked Reborn to eliminate Yuy he had never expected to lose his Mist in the process. He had never expected Yuy to suddenly go Active.

He had never expected his Mist to betray him. Abandon him for another Sky. Like all the years, all the battles and trials they had gone through had meant nothing. Was he lacking that much? He knew he was too kind, clumsy and not very bright but he had thought he had forge bonds to last the end of time with his Elements. His friends. His Family. Had thought that they accepted him even with his faults just as he had accepted them. That they loved him just as much. Was it that easy to leave him? Was it all about power? Will his other Elements leave him one day too if they across someone with more power? Was that all it took? Is that why his Cloud was so unhappy with him?

Mukuro was still alive. The Vongola's famed Hyper Intuition knew that his former Mist had somehow miraculously survived but Vongola's Decimo kept that fact to himself not even telling Reborn. He was also sure Chrome knew but the Mist had said nothing.

He couldn't even meet Chrome's eyes. What must she think of him? When Mukuro left what had he thought of Tsunayoshi? Had he had any regrets? What do you do when your Guardian suddenly no longer wants you as their Sky?

Tsunayoshi's heart burned and his eyes watered but his sobs were voiceless.

* * *

Chrome watched her Boss through the crack in the door and once again felt the stab of guilt. She knew Mukuro-sama was alive. It was impossible for her not to know due to their bond yet…She turned and slowly moved away from the door. She loved Boss, she truly did. She just loved Mukuro-sama a little more.

* * *

Takeshi Yamamoto sat in the light shade underneath his favourite tree. It was a little bent thing tucked into a corner at the back of the kitchen window that couldn't be seen unless you came around back. It wasn't the most impressive looking, being kind of bare and with ugly scars from not so favourable interactions with Vongola's hot tempered staff, but it was sturdy and offered a quiet almost isolated atmosphere that allowed Takeshi to relax as it offered a completely defendable spot with very few openings.

Takeshi's favourite tree reminded him greatly of Tsuna. Ah but the situation is a sensitive one. The Rain guardian's lips stretched into a slight half smile. Has he met more impressive Skies than Tsuna? Ofcourse. Oh but one must consider the grass always looking greener on the other side. That Kyoya was only now questioning himself after meeting one of those impressive Skies said more about Kyoka's constant isolation than about Yuy's own worthiness of the Cloud's notice. Takeshi blamed that on Kyoya's refusal to leave their home town in the early days, then on Vongola's demanding enemies taking up all their time and attention, then on the Familia's tight control over most of the Tenth Generation's interactions. Not to even mention the Cloud's own unwillingness towards social interaction unless forced. Takeshi however, handled most of Vongola's diplomatic dealings so he was constantly exposed to Skies. It was impossible to never compare any of them to Tsuna. Takeshi was well aware of his Sky's faults and had quietly admitted to himself many times that he wished his friend didn't need constant reassurance or was a little less afraid of so many things. Yet, even with his 'dame' faults Tsuna was a beautiful soul even after all these years in the underworld. He loved them all and did his best. Takeshi will never forgive Mukuro his betrayal even after his death. Mukuro more than anyone should have known just how special Tsuna is after bonding with so many Skies. That he would turn his back on someone who would be there for him no matter what for someone he didn't even know...Takeshi was perfectly capable of holding a grudge when it came to his family and friends. Besides, Yuy's flames had a strong aftertaste of blood, death and violence. That might seem like aphrodisiac food for Kyoya and Mukuro but Takeshi will take his calm, quiet, sturdy tree over a tree located in the middle of a hurricane any day.

* * *

Perhaps one might view the description as unnecessarily harsh yet the truth is almost always along those veins. Lambo Bovino, Lightening guardian of Vongola, is and always will be a hot-tempered, overconfident individual with genius leanings. Perhaps if he had thought it through rather than riding the high waves of his emotions Lambo might have actually succeeded. Afterall he was a long way from being the clueless, useless little five year old terror he had been upon entry in Tsunayoshi's Family. His plan had actually been going well. He had hacked the security cameras to show nothing was out of the ordinary. Had knocked out and taken the uniform of one of Winner's servants and had made his way through security, passed the room that held those Preventer friends Winner liked to hang out with, bypassed the two guards infront of the room that annoying Sky with the iron tasting flames (blah disgusting) that was practically covering the house, and near the bed of the actual annoying Sky. You see Lambo had done very well up until this point. This is where his problems truly started. Research on the skill set of the person he was targeting or even of those 'Preventer friends' of the owner of Winner Enterprises perhaps might have done him well. As it is the Lightening guardian was less than calm when he made his hot-headed plan based on misconceptions of deliberate misdemeanors performed by a no-name Sky against his brother in all but blood. Plus Mukuro was dead. Lambo never liked the slimy mist but he was Family hence his death was just another black mark against the stupid Sky with the nasty tasting flames.

The gun was halfway out of his pocket before the supposed no-good Sky pressed the cold barrel of a gun inbetween his his wide, panic filled eyes.

He was shot at point blank range.


End file.
